conception_iifandomcom_de-20200215-history
Diskussionsfaden:Akemi-tama/@comment-26037005-20150714155745/@comment-26037005-20150925151856
Hiya! On the subject of conception 2, yea i always like it how in a game, they have these indirect links to the original game/the game before it. When I first played conception 2, i didn't even realise it linked to the first conception. To be honest, i didn't even know there was a conception 1 until i researched about it XD Yea, i find lucian quite a mystery though. I hope they could make a third game of it, which links up more to the past of the 2nd conception and maybe the first. Or even make an anime which would be quite interesting XD Yea i did school at french too-at gcse. It was really difficult so i didn't want to continue it afterwards so i dropped it. I can't believe you could've learnt latin! I would've liked to have done that. I learnt a bit of spanish in school, but they suddenly stopped teaching it and i had to continue doing french (before i was doing gcses). Yea i can only memorise the Romaji as well. But really simple things like 'konichiwa' or 'kawaii' XD I had the chance at school to learn japanese but i know its categorisied into three different words, one being Romaji and one of the others being kanji. Also, i learnt it could be done as a night class and it seemed more difficult to do so i passed the idea. i just try picking it up in anime. Sometimes when i listen to it, i can recognise the words, even if its english subs. I don't think i've ever watched an anime with German subs XD i've seen french subs before but i suck at a lot of the words in french so yea, easier to read english subs XD i sometimes listen to english dubs but somehow i feel like it ruins the quality of the anime. I watched 'black butler' with dubs and it didn't seem so bad (probably because of the british theme) but then when i watched something like 'toradora' it seemed kinda strange to hear. I don't know, i guess it depends on who's dubbing it. I mean something like naruto...since its popular, you can easily here it in english XD Onto the tales games... The way you describe them are very interesting! Naturally i was a bit confused at parts since i've never watched/played it before but i think i was able to pick it up XD I'm always interested learning more about the characters in more depth XD I really like the sound of the story coming from it (I did notice some repeats, in which the protogonist is usually taken away from something and is teamed with a girl who appears to be part of the cause XD) and to be honest it makes a lot more sense than kingdom hearts (since it leaves it open for opinions that won't be answered until probably kh3) and I'm a bit of a humanities person so quite a few of the themes interested me. Such as the forced workers and the house of noble stuff but of course with magic and spells XD I had a check at the youtube link and the style seems quite rpg-ish so i may try getting one of the games at least. If not, i must try watching the anime, even if it spoils the game a bit XD Though I'm curious to know: what order does the games go in? Or does it not really matter? Say for example, do you have to understand the first story to understand the rest of it or is it all different? Also, do you know which tale of abyss is in anime? since the game has sequels, i could focus on the one which i can't buy if its an anime so i wouldn't spoil it but to get more of an idea of what its like. And thanks for letting me know about this ^^ I will have a check on that wikia too ^^